marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Thompson (Earth-712)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-712 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Squadron City; formerly Squadron Supreme Satellite | Gender = Male | Height = 3'10" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Dwarfism. Stricken with a pituitary abnormality when he was 3, he no longer grew. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist, inventor, crimefighter | Education = Held PHDs in Mathematics, Physics, and Electrical Engineering by the age of 17. | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Metzburg, Danteana | PlaceOfDeath = Squadron Supreme Headquarters | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Avengers #85 | Death = Squadron Supreme #9 | HistoryText = Thomas Thompson was stricken with a pituitary abnormality when he was 3 that left him a dwarf. However, he was also an intellectual giant. Using his inventions, he became a crimefighter under the name Tom Thumb and a member of the Squadron Supreme. Tom was the Squadron's chief scientist and inventor, and he designed all of the technology used to implement the Utopia Program, including the behavior modification (B-Mod) device, the hibernaculum (a hibernation tank used to place a subject into a state of suspended animation), and the Life-Watch (a device to monitor vital signs and summon a medical unit to place the wearer in a Hibernaculum in the case of death until a cure can be found). Tom learned during his attempt to save Nuke's parents from cancer that he was dying of brain cancer himself. Tom passed away while working in his lab on another project for the betterment of humanity. | Powers = None | Abilities = Thomas Thompson was an incredibly brilliant scientific genius and inventor. He could create practically any tool or design that he could think of. | Strength = Tom Thumb possessed the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engaged in little regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Being so short and lacking any real powers beyond his genius, Tom often felt ignored and over-looked. His best friend was an artificial intelligence that he'd created. Also, toward the end of his life, Tom developed an incurable form of cancer, which was the ultimate cause of his death, | Equipment = Tom Thumb used various inventions as part of his crimefighting duties, including a force-field that was projected from his belt. | Transportation = Tom utilized a 'Flying Chair' that was equipped with various weapons and other devices. | Weapons = Tom Thumb utilized a variety of weapons of his own invention, including: * a 'Neuronic scrambler' that stunned opponents * a 'Tritainium band projector' used to capture foes * a force field generating belt (a technology that he made available to the public (one in every ten Americans owned one at the time of his death )) ** This belt worked for 96 hours of continued use before needing a full recharge. While activated, the user could breath normally under and physical activity (from sleeping to intensive exercise) but the user could not take food or drink without shutting down the force field. It is unknown if the force field protected against gaseous attacks. * The Pacifier Pistol (a device that fires pellets which trigger the pleasure centers of the brain, making for a completely non-lethal crime deterrent (this device was also substituted for police handguns and tasers in American police departments and armed forces)). ** The force field generating belt could protect people from these pellets. | Notes = | Trivia = * Tom Thumb was created as a possible pastiche of DC Comics' Golden and Silver Ages Atoms Al Pratt and Ray Palmer. | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Thumb_(comics) }} Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Inventors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Little People Category:DC Comics Pastiches